Erika Magicson (Magical Blue)
Erika Magicson is one of the main characters who appear in the Smurfs:The Magical Blue series. Background Information She along with Elisa and Eric Magicson was born to Ellie Magicson and Evan Magicson.She was treated good by her parents like her silblings, after they passed away, she and her sister and brother went to Castle Kingdom to be adopted by the king and queen. As teenagers, she along with her silblings went to different schools, Erika went to Wizard School(even though it had no witch in the title), to practice magic and sorcery to protect to kingdom from evil. As time passed, Erika noticed she had an aqua eye masquerade on her eye and a gold head piece on her forehead.After finding out why, it was actually The Legendary Spark Spirit, with the aqua eye masquerade being the defense, healing, contact others and scan other objects and people.While the gold head piece is used for attacks and spells.Everyone in the kingdom wasn't conviced the story was true, and Erika knows one day she would prove them wrong. The day then soon came, when Erika reopen the portal to Smurf Forest with the help of her powers.After she and her sliblings discovered Smurfette and helped her to rescue the other Smurfs, they were welcomed to the village at any time. The people in Castle Kingdom then discovered it and then said sorry to Erika for mocking her.She forgave them with love and kind. Nevertheless, Erika still cares about the people of Castle Kingdom and would be shocked if something happened to them, the same goes with the Smurfs. Personality Erika mostly would wear pants instead of skirts, since she is a girl tom-boy like, as she is a tom boy with long hair. She is also caring, fearless, unselfish, adventurous, kind, nice, honest, and loyal to her family and friends. Erika would act like a tom boy at times, like how she plays sports in her spare time, unlike her sister, Elisa, she doesn't have make-up on her, and like her brother, she tends to make potions and spells in her time. Relationships Elisa Magicson-She is her sister and mainly treats her like a mother.She could get annoyed by her how she is pretty, but the two still remain as good sisters. Eric Magicson-As a older sister to Eric, Erika would take care of him like she is his mother.She and Eric can both be seen playing sports in their spare time. King Josh-He is the Magicsons' adopted father who decided to take care of them until they are old enough to go out into the world themselves. Queen Sasha-Like her husband, she adopt the Magicsons and allow them to have their own house when they are old enough. Enemy-Erika treats Enemy as a --you can guess it, an enemy. The first encounter with him was when she was 10 years old.And would challenge him when she is at teenage years. The Smurfs-Erika cares about the Smurfs even on the first encounter. Smurfette likes her a little bit more then her siblings though. Coronet Strawberry-Coronet is Erika's first best friend and the two can be seen together some times, even though Coronet is the kingdom's nurse and Erika is the kingdom's sorceress. Michelle Secret-Michelle is her second best friend, she cares about her since she is the kingdom's tag gun shooter, after learning Michelle is a half human and half cat, Erika still care about her. Savarin Miracle-Erika has a steady relationship with Savarin, Savarin's role is being the kingdom's ninja, and the two doesn't get into arguments. Zelle Love-Like Savarin, she has steady relationship with Zelle. Appearance In her appearance, she has brown hair which ends before her elbows, wears an indigo shirt, black pants, purple and navy blue shoes, has the aqua eye masquerade in her eye and the gold head piece on her forehead and has her spark wand in her hand. Other Identities Captain Marka-Seeing that the Smurfs were captured by the pepper pirates, she uses a spell that will attract all the pirates attention while her sliblings rescue them. Countess Tina-Learning she needs something from the Twlightians, she transforms herself into a countess to do it. Director Islanda-She uses this form in order to get Gargamel on an unknown island. Visionette-Discovering that some of the Smurfs are captured, she uses this form in order to defeat the Evilette. Abilities Spark Wand Light Shot Flame Barrier Sky Healing Grass Attack Ocean Veil Shadow Attack Aqua Eye Masquerade Force Field Defense Magical Life Interaction In Mind Magic Scaner Gold Head Piece Bolt Of Diamonds Spell Of Sounds Distraction In The Dark Mythic Transformation Voice Actors Her desired voice actor for the stories would be Jen Taylor, who do the roles of Cortana in the Halo ''video game series, Zoey in ''Left 4 Dead, ''Princess Peach, Toad and Toadette in some various ''Mario ''games, and Lina, Windranger, Puck and Medusa in ''Dota 2, ''and her desired movie voice actor would be Selena Gomez, who played Alex Russo in ''Wizards Of Waverly Place. Trivia * The Spark Mark was a symbol of the Temple Of Three Relics . Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Humans Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Sorcerers Category:Females Category:Original character creations Category:Heroes